Forum:Extreme Series 3 - World Championship
This is it! This is the tournament Robot Wars Extreme has been building up to. We've had some extreme conflicts so far, but now the robots have one thing on their mind - world domination! This is the World Championship! 16 of the world's most brutal robots will be fighting in a no-holds bar tournament where only one can reign supreme. We have robots from all four corners of the now dis-United Kingdom, and they're joined by teams from Holland, Belgium, Spain, America, Canada, South Africa, Sri Lanka and Japan, all looking to be crowned the World Champion. International pride is truly at stake here. LET THE WARS BEGIN! Round 1 Apollo (WAL) vs Cobra (BEL) Cobra is Brussels Spr-Out of the competition! Apollo launches into the next round for Wales Crushtacean (RSA) vs Supernova (SRI) Crushtacean will have to scuttle back to the Cape of Good Hope, because it has no hope against the mighty Supernova! PP3D (SCO) vs Foxic (USA) PP3D is outfoxed by Foxic and gives itself a Glasgow Kiss! King B Remix (JPN) vs Jellyfish (NIR) She played the fiddle in an Irish band, but she got knocked out by a Japanese man! King B Remix marches through to the next round TMHWK (NED) vs Pulsar (ESP) TMHWK Netherlanded a hit! Pulsar charges through like a bull Storm 2 (ENG) vs Terror Turtle (CAN) Terror Turtle is squashed into maple syrup, and Storm 2 whirlwinds its way through Tough as Nails (NED) vs Razer (ENG) Tough as Nails? Tough as Tulips from Amsterdam! Razer marches on for England Coyote (SCO) vs Robo Savage (WAL) The Welsh Dragon has more bite than the Coyote, as Robo Savage goes through Quarter-Finals Storm 2 (ENG) vs Apollo (WAL) Storm 2, about as impressive as England's football team. Apollo roars onto the semi-finals Foxic (USA) vs Pulsar (ESP) Pulsar sails onto the next round, whilst Foxic is left seeing stars...and stripes Supernova (SRI) vs Razer (ENG) One of the best robots in the world? Not anymore. The double-world champion has been blunted! King B Remix (JAP) vs Robo Savage (WAL) Robo Savage is red-carded by King B Remix, who goes through with the speed of a ninja Semi-Finals Pulsar (ESP) vs Supernova (SRI) Supernova is simply an island away...literally...from Pulsar as it blasts through to the World Final! King B Remix (JAP) vs Apollo (WAL) King B Remix couldn't quite invoke the honour of the samurai. Apollo launches into the World Final! Final Apollo (WAL) vs Pulsar (ESP) And with that, despite a valiant effort, the late-entrants Pulsar are left as mad as a bull in a china shop. Apollo, from Wales, is our new World Champion! And so, the World Championship, and Robot Wars Extreme, is officially over. Apollo can join the likes of Carbide, Storm 2, Behemoth, Ironside3 and TR2 as the respected champions of some of the toughest events ever devised by man. But as they bask in the glory of success, we ask them to remember one thing... Just then you think you reign supreme, some nutter may challenge you, on Robot Wars Extreme!